Talk:Tsukai no Yumeuranai
Tsukai is well-written and his background is plausible. He isn't two wild and isn't to easy. Him being a pacifist is unique, I haven't really seen that before. His loyalty is something I find most interesting, but he was also quick to become loyal to Oshitari even after Aizen's fall. Could that mean he also has some self-realizing goals? I notice that in his Ressrecion, he doesn't change much. Normally, Arrancar go through a major overhaul appearance wise, even Vasto Lorde ones like Harribel change pretty different. Try and spice up his appearance to match the awesomeness of the rest of the article ^_^. --Hohenheim of Light 02:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) He is a very good character and the article looks really good, but like King said, try to spice up his Ressrecion and give him a few abilities, other than that this is a good character and it will be very interesting to fight against him......--Zaraikou 17:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. Like the others said, try to fix up his transformation. When I was reading that he was an arrancar I was looking foward to seeing how he would change upon release. If there's one thing the arrancars (especially the espada) are known for its their unique changes =). Hmm you could probably work it into the release his pacifistic nature by granting him a bulkier frame perhaps to add in the subconcious coming forth causing a large shell of sorts, or even take it the opposite route by granting a decisive less amount of armor due to him not needing it because he doesn't engage in fights that often. I really like that he isnt the typical espada and wants to just kill everything but actually has some emotions and desires to rule over Hueco Mundo. =) Other than those things (along with ading some techniques to his zanpakuto) I think you have one heck of a character Kou! Great job as always! Kucabara-dono 01:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Judgment Day Kou, you do realize that this request of yours might be your very downfall? Very well then, prepare to experience the horrors of Waterkai's First BFF Review :O Pictures: I have to create a special notice for this one, just because the pictures are so awesome :o. Kushimari is undoubtedly the coolest member of the SSotM, and along with Darui, one of the coolest guys in the Naruverse. But enough of this nonsense, let's see if you disgraced or exalted the character in question with your mastery of words. Introduction: The first thing I read is the property template. I could praise it for it's beauty and rectangularity, but this talk page is not a battlefield sturdy enough to withstand these barrages of silliness. Maybe another time. Now moving on to the actual review, the line at the top of the page by your signature is both poetic and practical, a combination sometimes far to seek in other such lines. A major plus, thus. Also love the name, both through its sound and it's meaning. You have already impressed me with nothing but a pic and two short sentences. :O Yet I could go on rambling forever, so I'll get on with this. The overall intro is nice, descriptive and fun-to-read, no over-complex word groups to be seen yet we gain enough information on the character to see who he is (Arrancar; Privaron; Primera; Flight), but still there is a great gape of mystery that nearly forces any reader into reading further. That is important, as I have come across several articles who's intros were so overly-descriptive, messy or boring to read that it took away my appetite to find out anything more about the subject. Appearance: Already, we are at the first major headline :O Time flies when you're having fun ;P The appearance section is, just like the introduction, very detailed and well-written. Every aspect is covered nicely, and although I see little tidbits of resemblances with the original char's article, I do not disapprove of this, as there is no real blame in doing so when you modify it here and there. There is not much remaining to say, the appearance is hos the character appears and there isn't much to say otherwise. Besides, I generally consider the less important part of a character's article, since there is mostly a pic put up already. Back at Avatar Wiki, we don't even use appearance sections. But, oh well "shrugs" Personality: Finally our path has rewarded us with some really interesting sight-seeing on the way (not at all due your former lack of writing skills, but my lack of interest). The quote at he top is nice and actually serves it purpose instead of just making the article look better (although it does so aswell). I consider the transition between his personality changes very interesting and realistic. Although some my disagree on the latter when witnessing the sudden dramatic alterations, I have seen and experienced that very simple situations can turn your whole view of life upside-down (in Tsukai's case, seeing his former master praying). I would recommend to add another paragraph regarding the changes he underwent once teaming up with Naishō (of there are any), because the current kinda leaves Tsukai in some sort of depressed state (unless this was your intention, of course). Personally, his personality also very much appeals to me, it would be a truly interesting one to face in a RP. History: This short, yet remarkably instructive section leaves any observant reader like myself dazzled. Although users may overlook such a short play of words, this only turns out in their own misfortune, as they hen fail to see the true genius behind it. With nothing but two syllables, you manage not only to bring out the message you're trying to transmit to it's fullest, yet also have us captivated in an almost unbearable uncertainty. No one really knows what you mean by "more" or "soon", as both are very broad terms that could be referring to any number of words exceeding two and any time of time window. The three points at the end only create further tension, and an enormous cliffhanger. I am sitting on the edge of my chair, and can only hope this aura of mystery will soon be cleansed by a beautifully-written biography of Tsukai. Powers & Abilities: I don't feel to say much about this. Not because it is poorly-written, but because I'm impatient and just aching to review his zanpakutō :P Overall, I can his abilities are very balanced, without even a hint of overdone power one couldn't expect from an Espada-Level opponent. I'd like to write more about it, but... Grrr, his zanpakutō awaits only a sentence away. Zanpakutō: Yes!! Finally I get to comment on his zanpakutō :D First of all, just wanted to note again how awesome Kushimaru and Nuibari are. But now onto the blade of souls. Because I love Nuiari, I adore the zanpakutō's look, so it'd be quite unfair to it's other facets to keep on praising that. The release command is near perfect in my eyes, due obvious reasons. And then, we get to the largely-discussed not-so-changing Resurrección of Tsukai. I do not agree with the statements previously give, and to strengthen this point of view, I will quote the Bleach Wikia' page on Resurrección. ''Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form. They release their offensive abilities, true power and true form. Tsukai is a pacifist, so his soul must have changed in that way as well. Hence, his "offensive abilities" have turned into "defensive abilities". And however this process is still largely unknown, so maybe Tsukai's power is so exceeding he simply cannot seal his "true form" continually, resulting in the lack of obvious change. Or maybe it is connected to his peace-loving nature, his soul simply will not transform his body because this would indicate an increase of power and the sight might be unpleasant to bystanders, something a pacifistic person would rather avoid. I would recommend to expand on the use of barriers, either by giving it a few offensive moves or disregarding these in their totality, and powering up the barriers so they could block against mental and other uncommon attacks aswell. Or you can have them be erected automatically around his person, but also make it harder to wound his opponent, by making the sword itself blunt due a barrier automatically shrouding it. Just suggesting. Behind the Scenes: I could go on and blabber nonsense about the simplicity and ingeniousness of this section, but I believe already did so sufficiently in the "History" section. But anyway, third time's the charm, so props on choosing Kushimaru ;) Well, Kou, it seems you accomplished the task of using the pics of an awesome character for an eve more awesome character. My rate on a scale of ten is 9/10. In Soviet Russia, God would surely be bearing Tsukai ;P Sorry for my silliness from time to time, but I simply couldn't resist (: Kai - Talk 18:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC)